


Rainbow

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: JB Week 2015 - Colours! [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bittersweet, Children, F/M, Grandchildren, Love, Married Couple, Old Age, Protectiveness, Reminiscing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne are now an old couple, needing to use walking canes, but still have time for banter and to spend time with their many children and grandchildren. They reminisce about life, and how they've really lived it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is an added extra for everyone, seeing as I should have had all my stuff for Jaime/Brienne week posted ages ago. But when my computer doesn't work, neither can I. LOL! Hope you enjoy it.

Rainbow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ser Jaime Lannister, formerly the Kingslayer and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, now known as Goldenhand the Just, was truly an old man now. He despised the fact that he had to use a cane to walk. His wife would often scowl if she saw him attempting to walk without it.

“There’s no need to be so proud here Jaime.” Brienne had told him, so many times. Jaime would throw the same words back at his wife, when the famed Lady Oathkeeper, also refused to use her own walking cane. She would scowl, and her blue eyes would light with ire. But Jaime still felt his blood stir at the sight, even after all these years. He would often find himself kissing his wife with as much fervour as he ever had. Of course their sex life had dwindled. Jaime was nearly eighty, Brienne was sixty five. They were not as young as they used to be. But their love for each other had never dwindled.

Jaime was sat in the solar, waiting for the arrival of his children and grandchildren. There was to be a tournament on Tarth for the first time in many years. In fact, the last tournament held on Tarth, was to celebrate the birth of Brienne’s older brother, Galladon. Now Jaime and Brienne watched their own son, Galladon, ruling Tarth, while Brienne and Jaime generally enjoyed their old age.

Over the years, Jaime had come to realise that life was not just black or white, not just shades of grey, but a whole rainbow cornucopia of colours.

Red represented the blush that would still, after so many years, spread over his wife’s face when he made a suggestive comment in her ear. Red was the colour of his first grandchild’s hair. He could see his granddaughter, Brienne Tully, from the window as he sat in the solar.  

Blue represented the sapphire colour of his wife’s eyes. The same sapphire he saw reflected in the eyes of some his children and grandchildren. He also saw it reflected in the blue of the seas around Tarth.

Green represented the lush forests of Tarth. It also represented the eyes of some his children and grandchildren. The most shocking, was when Brienne had come to Tarth, asking if she could be castellan of Evenfall, after Podrick had retired, an old man himself. Jaime remembered when Podrick had been a young boy. But Brienne had brought some shocking things with her. The least being the fact that she was pregnant and had no husband. Jaime and Brienne had not rejected her. Jaime had expected his great grandchild to have blue eyes, like his mother and grandmother. But little Jaime Storm, had green eyes. His eyes were Lannister green. His hair a shining gold. Brienne hadn’t told anyone who the father was. But Jaime feared it was a Lannister cousin, for Jaime Storm looked so much like his namesake, that Jaime feared history repeating itself.

Gold was represented by the hair of his children, grandchildren and his great grandson. Gold was the colour of his golden hand, that had remained on a pedestal in the solar, since Joanna had married Brynden Tully, and left Tarth. Jaime would smile, thinking about how Joanna had used to take the hand and hug it while she slept, her golden hair almost the same shade as his golden hand.

Black represented the Long Night. Black represented the brothers of the Night’s Watch. Black was a colour that crept into his nightmares, where he saw nothing, but heard everything. He would wake up screaming on those nights, his wife holding on to him, her eyes grounding him to reality. He was grateful that such nightmares were now infrequent, few and far between.

Silver represented Jaime’s old age, as he looked at his fully silver hair in a mirror, or his wife’s silver hair, which shone white in the light of the sun. Silver was the colour of the moons on their coat of arms and the colour of his daughter, Daena’s armour and her sword. Silver was a warm colour for Jaime.

White..... white represented snow, winter, milk and pale skin. But Jaime often thought of the winter when his youngest child was born, when he saw white. For there had been a snowstorm the night of Daena’s entrance into the world.

Colours represented so much of their lives together. Jaime couldn’t help smiling to himself as he silently reminisced over his life.

“Jaime?” Jaime looked up to see Brienne. He smiled. It was strange how Brienne’s face remained almost completely unlined. If not for her own silver hair, and the slight crow’s feet around her eyes, Jaime would have almost mistaken her for being the same swordswoman that nearly drowned him in a river, so many years ago, when they had been enemies. If someone had told him that he would live happily with that self same woman, love her more than he imagined loving anyone else, have children with her that he was allowed to acknowledge as his own, and love them as well, Jaime knew that he’d have scoffed in their face back then. He might even have murdered them. Now, it seemed so clear. But hindsight was always perfect. You could see all the twists and turns behind you, it was the road ahead that no one could ever determine.

“My lady?” Jaime greeted. Brienne allowed an amused snort to escape her. “Are you well?” Jaime asked. He knew that Brienne hadn’t been in the best of health since she survived a fever, two years past, that had nearly taken her life. But she would not allow that to stop her from being exactly who she was.

“I’m perfectly well Jaime. You always look at me as though I’m about to die on you at any moment.” Brienne stated firmly, as she sat beside him.

“I’d fight the fucking Stranger if he came to take you without taking me too.” Jaime stated. Brienne allowed a laugh to escape her.

“I’m sure that the Gods wouldn’t be so cruel, as to take us from each other.” Brienne assured. But Jaime knew she was being kind. He knew it was likely that one of them would die before the other, and it broke Jaime’s heart. But he wouldn’t allow the remainder of his life to be tainted by sadness. Today, there was to be a tournament, and Jaime would watch as his sons entered the lists and the mêlée. He’d watch as his daughters, granddaughters and grandsons did the same. He planned to enjoy the company of his many children and grandchildren, whilst they all graced Evenfall Hall again. He knew Brienne felt the same. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I think this will be the last tournament I see.” Brienne said softly. Jaime frowned. “Don’t frown Jaime.” Brienne added. “I say that because we certainly won’t be travelling to see any more. Your pride wouldn’t allow you to use your walking cane in public.” Brienne said. Her voice sounded far too amused. Jaime allowed himself a laugh.

“I don’t mind not seeing any more tournaments, so long as I always have you by my side.” Jaime told her. Brienne looked at him then, her blue eyes piercing his green ones.

“Always.” Brienne told him softly. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. They heard a shrieking laugh then, and Jaime and Brienne looked out of the window to see little Jaime wriggling in the arms of his great aunt, Daena. Daena was tickling the boy as her husband, Jon Baratheon, stood beside her. In his arms was a giggling infant, wrapped in a red and blue shawl.

“Do you ever wonder who his father is?” Jaime asked his wife. Brienne shook her head.

“I don’t need to wonder.” Brienne replied. Jaime gave Brienne a pointed look. “She didn’t tell me. But I know who the father is.” Brienne added.

“Well, I’d appreciate it if you told me.” Jaime shot back. Brienne looked out of the window sadly.

“Tygett.” Brienne said simply. Jaime felt his eyes widen, as the realisation hit him.

“You mean my nephew Tygett? Tyrion’s son Tygett? Ten years older than Brienne, Tygett?” Jaime asked, though he could almost believe that it was true now that he thought about it.

“Yes, that Tygett.” Brienne replied. Jaime felt a spike of anger flare up.

“He’s married. He has trueborn children. In fact he was married with children before Brienne announced she was pregnant.” Jaime stated. Brienne sighed.

“Well, not all men are honourable, Jaime.” Brienne started.

“Yes, of course, like my family.” Jaime shot back.

“That wasn’t what I meant. How can you be so infuriating after so many years?” Brienne scolded. Jaime allowed himself a smile. He looked at his three year old, great grandson.

“He certainly looks like a Lannister.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded.

“They were friends as children. Maybe our granddaughter just wanted a child. She didn’t want a husband. Maybe Tygett was merely... helping her to achieve her wish.” Brienne said softly. Jaime shook his head.

“Maybe and maybe not. I’d kill him. But that would be pointless.” Jaime replied. “I’m just glad that she didn’t...” Jaime trailed off. Brienne frowned at her husband.

“What? Repeat history? I doubt that.” Brienne replied. Jaime shook his head again, his silver hair gently brushing his cheeks as he did so.

“I know. But Brynden might actually come some way to forgiving her, if he knew who the father was.” Jaime said.

“Would you?” Brienne questioned.

“I don’t know. But at the same time, I’ve made no judgements on our granddaughter. I’m the last one who should judge anyone’s preferences.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded.

“Brynden is a Tully. He expected his daughter to represent her family, and lead by example.” Brienne said.

“Oh, she did, she just represented the Lannister part of the family.” Jaime shot back. Brienne laughed.

“Of course. It had to be the Lannister part. We Tarths do not dishonour the family name.” Brienne quipped. This made Jaime laugh harder, as he thought of all the lewd and ribald songs that had been written about him and Brienne.

“The songs would say otherwise my lady.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head.

“I still hate those songs.” Brienne said.

“How about ‘The Bear and the Maiden Fair’? I can ask them to play it tonight at the feast.” Jaime said, knowing he’d receive the same scowl his wife reserved for things that angered her beyond reason. He was not disappointed.

“If you do, you’ll not see tomorrow, my lord.” Brienne said. Jaime just pulled his wife closer to him, laughter in his eyes and hers. They might be old, but they still had plenty of life left in them. This was especially true for their sharp minds. After all, who would they banter with, if not each other? Where would Goldenhand the Just be, without his Lady Oathkeeper? Both hoped that was a question they wouldn’t have to answer any time soon. But today..... today was a day for revelry and merriment, and Jaime and Brienne would enjoy it. After all, if life was a kaleidoscope of colours, they’d have to keep turning the wheel to see the new patterns form. They still had time left to find things that were new and different. After all, life is for living and not just existing. Jaime and Brienne finally left the solar to greet their guests, as more arrived, hand in hand, pretending their joints did not ache without their walking canes, and enjoying the company of the people they loved around them. After all, they had earned that more than anyone else ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, a little bit of a bittersweet ending. It probably leaves a lot more questions than answers. It's a little sad, but I hope it's also hopeful too. Thanks too all of you who've read this, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
